


Mess With The Suit, You Mess With The Man

by Selenic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenic/pseuds/Selenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No treats means you get tricked, even if you're the Iron Man ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mess With The Suit, You Mess With The Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanorganaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/gifts).



> This is my Halloween meme treat for Theladymore, who wanted me to surprise her! I hope this meets the request, the muses went Marvel on me :D Happy Halloween! The story is unbeta'd, and also my very first in this fandom, so all mistakes are mine all mine :)
> 
> Crossposted [on LJ](http://selenic76.livejournal.com/47671.html)

 

Mess With The Suit, You Mess With The Man

 

"You have got to be kidding me," Tony said after the initial shock had passed. The office was a mess, and not the kind Tony had left it in before heading out to get a late snack. "They T.P.'d my office? Seriously, how childish are those two?" 

Soft, white strands hung everywhere, turning the room into a toilet paper jungle, and Tony had no doubt about the identity of the culprits. Not that he didn't usually appreciate a good old-fashioned Trick-or-Treat visit, but when Natasha and Hawkeye had popped in earlier Tony had been too absorbed in his work to pay attention; he suspected he'd replied with something along the lines of 'I'm all out of treats, why don't you go pester someone else', and then had promptly forgotten all about it.

"Was that a rhetorical question, or would you like me to make an actual estimate, sir?" Jarvis inquired. "Incidentally, Ms. Potts is still waiting for you to attend the party downstairs." Damn, he'd forgotten about that too. Pepper had organized a charity Halloween party, and Tony had promised Iron Man would make an appearance.

"Don't you play innocent with me, Jarvis," Tony replied as he ventured into the thicket. "Or try to change the subject, but thanks for the reminder. I know Barton and Romanoff wouldn't have gotten in without your help, no matter how good they are." Either one of them was enough trouble on their own, let alone when they decided to join forces. Tony reached his desk, relieved to notice they'd at least refrained from egging it. 

He seriously had a hard time deciding whether to hunt down the pair and make them clean up this mess, or suit up and go mingle with people. The latter option won, simply because angering Pepper would never be a good thing.

"Guess I'll have to deal with them, and with you, later. Bring out the suit, Jarvis, I've got a party to go to." 

"As you wish, sir," Jarvis said, and Tony could have sworn the AI had sounded mischievous. He soon found out why. A section of the wall slid open, revealing the Iron Man suit, and it was—

_Orange._

Tony folded his arms across his chest while checking out the fresh coat of paint, and after a few moments of contemplation, he sighed. "That is so not my colour."

"Indeed, sir," Jarvis agreed. "That particular shade is woefully wrong for your complexion." Definitely mischievous.

"And may I ask, how in the world did they persuade you to perform this atrocity?" The longer Tony stared at the pumpkin-coloured suit, the harder he found it not to start smiling. He had to admit it; they'd pulled off one hell of a Halloween trick.

"One does not argue the age old tradition of Halloween, sir," Jarvis replied. "Especially not with Agent Romanoff. She doesn't take kindly to not getting what she wants."

Apparently not. It was always the women you had to really watch out for, and though Jarvis didn't feel fear, that didn't mean he didn't understand the concept of self-preservation. Tony on the other hand often had trouble with it. He was sure he was forgetting something again.

"Pepper. The party!" She would not be in a happy mood. Tony started stripping his clothes off, leaving a trail of them leading to the bathroom—he'd better take a shower first. "The spare suit better not be orange too, Jarvis, or first thing tomorrow I'll be adding some really interesting new subroutines into your programming." 

"I assure you, sir, I would never do anything to incur the wrath of Ms. Potts. The spare suit is in pristine condition. I will have it ready for you shortly."

"Good!" Tony called out from the shower. "Put Dummy on cleaning duty while you're at it!"

"If you insist, sir, but I will not be held accountable for the end results," Jarvis remarked, but Tony wasn't listening anymore.

By the time he was drying his hair, Tony had thought up at least a dozen different ways to exact his revenge. Certain people would soon be introduced to the age old tradition of payback.

According to Pepper, the devious grin he wore for the rest of the night was scaring the guests, but it made sure the donations were plentiful.

 

~~~ End ~~~

 


End file.
